The Maid Gets Engaged!
by angelcarstairs4679
Summary: Misaki opened the door to her room to find a perverted alien Usui staring back at her with amusement.One-shot!


**So I watched maid same recently and man, it was one of the most awesome anime I have ever watched. I started watching anime late and I wonder how I even lived without them all these years and I'm glad I've watched this one. I really love our peverted alien Usui Takumi and he looks so gorgeous even though he has aged. Guess he does age** **like wine... I don't own the characters. They belong to Hiro Fujiwara sensei!**

Misaki grunted under the weight of the all the files she was carrying. Her heels clicked against the marble flooring of the hotel she was staying at and she jabbed an elbow onto a button, the door whooshing open for her to enter. She slumped against the wall, the mirror reflecting her image. Her clothes were rumpled and slightly untidy and her face had some eye bags underneath. She sighed at the amount of work she had to finish once she got back to her room. It wasn't easy being a lawyer that has to travel every so often.

The door dinged to the top most floor and she walked to her room, peeping from her stack of files to see the door of her room. Thinking of the quick meal she had to whip up when she had finished her shower, she reached for the door to hear it open with a click. When she peeped inside, a familiar face with a shock of blonde hair stared at her, his eyes gleaming with mischief.

"Yo, Misa-chan," Usui said as her face turned red. "How the heck did you get into my room?!" she shrieked as she kicked him in the shin. He hardly winced as he snatched the folders from her arms and chucked them onto the table in a neat pile. Her annoyance rose as they sailed in the air and landed nicely on the table. How does he do everything so well?! He really must be an alien and a perverted one to that.

"What kind of boyfriend would I be if I never see my own girlfriend?" he grinned as he lifted her chin, her face burning with embarrassment. They may have been dating for years now but she still felt ridiculously annoyed by him. "Shut up, perverted alien Usui," she muttered as he pressed his mouth hard on hers. For a moment, they just melted into each other's arms as they kissed, savoring the moment they were together.

Usui grinned as he saw her flushed face and he put a stray hair behind her ear, making her more flustered. "Misa-chan, you need to get used to this," he grinned as she threatened to spew out more insults. He flicked on the lights to reveal the table set nicely for two, a simple but elegant dinner set up. Candles flickered in the light as he went to get the food. "Oh, Misa-chan! It would be better if you dressed into something better. Maybe you should shower while you're at it. You stink," he smirked as she threw a pillow at him. Still she smiled as she walked to her room while he got to work with preparing dinner.

When she was in the shower, she wondered how he even knew she was here in London. She didn't even remember telling him she would be in the neighbourhood that week. Guess it was due to his weird alien powers… "Oi, Misa-chan! I'm coming in if you don't hurry up!" he called and she squeaked, grabbing a towel and dried herself. As she stood in front of her closet, wondering what to wear, the only reasonable garment she had for a dinner stood out and she grunted as she stuffed herself into it, wondering if it was too much.

She combed her hair with her fingers as she walked out to see Usui pouring wine into glasses, his face as serene as an angel. Her heart fluttered a little as she looked at the boy who grew into the man she loved. Despite being such a perverted alien stalker, she came to realize his situation and she recalled the time she had come to England to help him. She still couldn't forget the whole fiasco of her running around the castle of a duke in a maid's costume trying to find Usui, which resulted in him getting kicked out by his grandfather the duke.

"You look gorgeous," he smiled as he pulled out a chair for her to sit in. Misaki wore an elegant dress of gold, which she had brought in case she had to go for a dinner, which was normally very rare as she was so busy doing work rather that heading out to social events. As she sat down, she noticed how his hair had changed from being so spiky to just a flat normal hair-do. "What did you do to the hair?" she asked. "I needed it to be easy to maintain and not draw too much attention. Can't do a surgery if all the nurses are too busy gawking at me," he grinned as she fumed.

"To your good health," she said as she lifted the wine glass and he did the same, smirking in his smart suit as he drank. For a while, both of them ate in silence, enjoying their company. "You made all of this?" she asked. "Yeah. I came here in the afternoon to set things up. Its not like your cooking can be trusted," he said as she turned red. "Hey, I have improved you know!" she snapped as he grinned. "Well then, Misaki. What else can you cook other than tasteless porridge?" he said as she turned even redder. She knew she couldn't whip up a meal like this but at least she knew how to make simple Japanese dishes that weren't so tasteless… its not like she had the time to care about her diet.

"How's your work coming along?" she asked. "I've just finished my houseman ship. It's hard but I enjoy it. Its nice to be able to help people get better," he said. He gazed out at the city that shone in lights below, his hair reflecting in the light. He looked more mature now, no longer the boy she had met back in high school where she was the student president. The memories she had with him filled her mind as she stared at him.

"Oh, which reminds me…" he said as he got up and removed his tie from around his neck. He grinned as he looped it around her eyes, causing her to snap a bit. "Hey, what are you doing?!" she said as he leaned close to her ear, his breath tickling her neck. "Just a moment, Kaichou," he said as he walked away. The title made her skin prickle as she remembered their highschool days. She remembered how annoying he had been when she tried to get the school under control but she remembered the day he found out she was a maid. She thought it would be the end of her life but instead it was the beginning of an insane journey, even taking her to England to find him when they were in high school.

She heard something being set onto the table and the tie came away from her eyes to reveal a small cake on the table. It was small but sweet, chocolate oozing from the sides to drip on the plate. Candles were arranged around the cake and her name was elengantly drawn in icing on the top. "Happy birthday, Ayuzawa Kaichou," it read as she stared at it. She had completely forgotten it was her birthday since she was so busy with work. Hey, come to think of it…

She took out her phone to see a ton of messages she had failed to read the entire day and she scrolled through them, familiar names popping out wishing her happy birthday. "Come on Misaki! You need a break once in a while!" Sakura whined in her voice message. She smiled as she read the messages sent by her family and friends before Usui cleared his throat.

"Ahem, if the birthday girl would blow the candles," he said as she put down her phone. She took a deep breath and blew them out, Usui applauding with his cat expression staring at her. "Oi Usui!" she fumed as he ruffled her hair. "Now for the main event," he said as he got down to his knees, pulling the ring from her finger. She remembered when he had first given her the ring, saying that it was in a way a symbol of their relationship, sort of their engagement. But then they were only 18 years old.

"I know I did this before, but this time I'll do it properly," he smirked as he smiled his killer smile. "Ayuzawa Misaki, would you do me the honour of becoming my wife?" he asked. At that moment his face was open like a book, revealing the boy who wanted to be with the love of his life after having been alone for so long. Misaki's breath hitched as the words echoed in her mind and she nodded slowly, tears running down her cheeks. "Yes. I do, baka Usui," she said as he smiled, sliding the ring onto her finger.

"You still call me that?" he grinned as he pulled her to her feet and kissed her hard, the lights of London twinkling around them as they did so. "I love you, Misaki. I always did," he whispered in her ear as he embraced her tightly. "I always hated boys," she said, her body shuddering slightly from the engagement. "When I went to Seika, I wanted to make sure all the girls had their rights and crush the boys under my rule. But when you came, you made me see perhaps not everyone is so bad and that I shouldn't treat all boys badly due to what happened to me in the past," she said.

"You were always a perverted alien, Usui Takumi. But I don't understand how I came to love you," she muttered as he grinned. "You were always a unique and strong person. Its rare to come across someone as determined and kind as you," he said. "Kind, maybe not," she muttered as he smiled. "Now, my fiancé, shall we wrap this up?" he grinned as she flushed. "You're not thinking of doing that, aren't you?!" she blurted as he smirked. "I have my dignity to keep, Ayuzawa," he said as he kissed her once more, both of them melting in the darkness in each other's arms.

 **That's it in this one-shot! Hope you guys enjoyed it!**

 **Also I'll be accepting requests as long as they are not about Yaoi or lemon on Maid** **sama. Look forward to hearing from you guys!**

 **All comments are** **welcomed!**


End file.
